


Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc

by flawlessassholes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, QPQVerse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlessassholes/pseuds/flawlessassholes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The candlelight flickered in the General's tent. Rahm looked up from where his quill was scratching against the parchment and shook his head. "The man's irrational. We're fighting a revolution against an infant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880157) by [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/pseuds/rillrill). 



"George, Congress is saying to attack the British forces, and I am merely stating that on behalf of the men I am tasked to fight this battle with--"

"You're asking for my permission, Your Excellency--" 

"I beg your pardon, sir, I ask nothing from you--" 

The candlelight flickered in the General's tent. Rahm looked up from where his quill was scratching against the parchment and shook his head. "The man's irrational. We're fighting a revolution against an infant." 

Obama and Bush paused, pausing their bickering for a brief recess. "Son, don't call me irrational--" Bush drawled, before Obama held his hand up for Bush to stop speaking. 

"Rahm, if you have suggestions on how this revolution should be fought, I would be pleased--" 

Bush cleared his throat. "I didn't grow up in the ocean -- as a matter of fact -- near the ocean -- I grew up in the desert. Therefore, it was a pleasant contrast to see the ocean. And I particularly like it when I'm fishing."

Rahm blinked in Bush's general direction, but the man seemed content on continuing. "First of all, I don't see America having problems. One of the things important about history is to remember the true history. But oftentimes I'm asked: Why? Why do you care what happens outside of America? And I say, there are some who say that perhaps freedom is not universal. Maybe it's only Western people that can self-govern. Maybe it's only, you know, white-guy Methodists who are capable of self-government. I reject that notion" 

Rahm looked again to General Obama, his brow furrowed, his confusion evident, as Bush continued to speak. 

"And so, General, I want to thank you for your service. And I appreciate the fact that you really snatched defeat out of the jaws of those who are trying to defeat us in Iraq."

Rahm opened his mouth to speak, before closing it at General Obama's swift shake of his head. "Mr. Bush, as always, it is a pleasure to hear your statements on the revolution. I trust you'll be able to seek out your carriage?" 

Bush nodded and placed his tricorn back atop his head, pulling his overcoat on. "Gentlemen, as always. I look forward to building a nation with you. That baby in Britain misunderestimated me. They misunderestimated us." 

And with that, Bush departed from the tent, letting in a small breeze that made the candles flicker once again. Rahm took a heavy sigh, and shook his head. They really did embellish the man's eloquence.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to Liz about the timeline of QPQVerse, and I realized that the colonies would have revolted against a Different Royal George, you know, the one with the ridiculously chubby cheeks?
> 
> This is the result of that, because I can't let a joke go. Most of what Bush says in this are actual Bush quotes. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @flawlessassholes.


End file.
